Nous ou ton bonheur ?
by Joey Rae
Summary: Je ne sais plus, tu me mets les pieds au mur. Que veux-tu que je réponde à cette question, Naruto ? Tu veux que je te dise que oui, je t'aime, que tu sois un homme n'est pas un problème, vas-y, fais moi l'amour ? [VERSION CORRIGÉE]


**Nous ou ton bonheur ?**

* * *

><p>Je ne sais plus, tu me mets les pieds au mur. Que veux-tu que je réponde à cette question, Naruto ?<p>

Tu veux que je te dise que oui, je t'aime, que tu sois un homme n'est pas un problème, vas-y, fais-moi l'amour ?

Je ne sais pas si tu te rends comptes mais ce n'est pas une situation vraiment encourageante. Parce que tu devrais savoir que deux hommes ensembles n'est pas totalement acceptés, voire pas du tout. Tu devrais aussi savoir que l'on devrait se cacher, que dans la rue nous ne pourrons pas sortir en couple, que l'on devra se faire passer pour de très bons amis. Je ne sais même pas si je supporterais les regards dégoûtés des gens sur toi, sur nous … Je ne supporterais même pas que l'on souffre parce que tu m'aimes, parce qu'on s'aime.

Est-ce que même tu supporterais le faite de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfants ? Je ne pense pas, tu m'as dit tellement de fois que t'aimerais une grande famille, et être un bon père. Je ne sais pas, pourrais-je te laisser ne pas réaliser ce rêve ?

Je veux te voir heureux et avec moi, tu ne le sauras pas.

Comment pourrais-je le savoir ?

C'est un pressentiment. On dit que pour être heureux, il faut se battre, qu'il faut suivre ses objectifs sans ce détourner du chemin ... Mais aurais-je la force de suivre ce lourd chemin, celui de la fin ? Nous ne le supporterons pas.

C'est si facile de dire que l'on s'aime et tout mais après il nous reste quoi ?

Rien, vraiment rien.

Les homosexuels, sont souvent rejetés et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. Et je ne veux pas que ton monde enchanté ne se détruise à cause de moi, de notre amour.

Et encore ce n'est pas tout ce qui se mets sur notre chemin, il a aussi notre différence d'âge, je n'ai que 17 ans et toi, 21. T'en pense quoi ?

Bah oui, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Enfin je dis ça, je ne dis rien...

Je te connais depuis que j'ai 12 ans, toi t'en avais 16. Même là, c'était bizarre, t'étais si grand et pourtant on est vite devenu inséparable. Je crois bien que du haut de mes 12 ans, je t'aimais déjà, mais à ma manière, comme un enfant pouvait aimer une personne. Sans vraiment me demander si c'était mal ou pas, sans comprendre que pour certaines personnes cette forme d'amour est immorale, que c'était de la perversion. Enfaite ce que je ressentais était un pêcher. A mon âge, je ne l'avais pas compris, jusqu'au jour où, j'ai dit à mon père : « J'aime Naruto. »

Ceci était sans appel, c'était quelque chose de normal, aimer était normale, non ?

Je le croyais en tout cas.

Pas pour mon père, ce jour-là, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie, il m'a détruit, il m'a attrapé et il m'a battu encore et encore, et me disant que jamais un Uchiha n'était un être dégoûtant qu'il n'était pas un pervers, qu'on est fier et tout et tout. J'ai pleuré, et je me suis rendu compte alors que mon amour pour toi était interdit. Et depuis cela était mon fardeau. Je ne pouvais vivre avec cette « perversion » en moi. Tu sais ce truc qui me donne envie de te toucher tout le temps, de t'embrasser, de me donner entièrement à toi. Ce qui fait que je sois différent des autres.

Tu sais en fait depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais arrêté de t'aimer malgré tout. Je l'ai juste nié. A mon âge, ce n'était pas vraiment facile, je n'étais pas normal. Juste à cause de mes sentiments. A cause de toi, si je peux dire.

_ Je t'aime._

Je l'avoue. Mais nous deux ça ne peux pas marcher. Pas que je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. Tu me mets mal là.

_ Je dois choisir entre toi et le reste du monde en fin de comptes !_

Je finirais pas te perdre, dans tous les cas, tu finiras pas te lasser, et au final, il ne restera que moi en pleurs.

T'y pense à moi, dans cette histoire ?

Je ne crois pas … Je ne crois pas, non. Parce que t'oublies de penser à ma famille. Ils ne m'accepteront pas … Et je les perds eux aussi. Et pour rien, car te connaissant, tu risques de culpabilisé et tu me quitteras pour que moi et ma famille soyons de nouveau réunit.

L'équation finale égale, moi en pleurs, encore une fois.

Et tu penses à toi aussi ?

Au faite qu'il se peut que tu confondes l'amour et le désire … Ne dis pas non, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Donc pourquoi pas toi ?

Ouais, donc imagine … Je suis sûr que quand tu t'en rendras compte, tu ne me diras rien, tu ferras comme d'habitude, comme si tu m'aimais.

Et moi, je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie. Je préfère largement me contenter de quelques-uns de tes sourires que de savoir que tu te forces avec moi et que tu n'es pas heureux. Ça, je ne le supporterais pas. Plus pour toi que pour moi.

Parce que chaque seconde passait à tes côtés, infime soit elle, me rende heureux. En tant qu'ami ou autre. Mais je ne pourrais ne serait-ce une seconde te laisser faire semblant et final ne pas te laisser vivre ta vie, pour ton bonheur futur. Je crois que c'est ça l'amour, hein !

Faire tout ce que tu peux pour que la personne que tu aimes soit heureuse, même si ce n'est pas dans tes bras.

Je dis ça, mais je ne suis pas vraiment sur. Si ! Je peux te laisser pour que tu ailles vers une autre personne qui te rendra plus heureux que moi mais, je ne sais pas si je survivrai car, le jour où tu me laisseras tomber, je serai comme abandonné, tellement tu m'auras tant donné. Mais dans tout ça le pire, c'est que je n'aurai plus envie de vivre, car sans toi, plutôt mourir.

Au final, je pense que je suis égoïste, car je crois bien que je ne peux pas te laisser, je crois bien que malgré tout, c'est toi, toi et pas un autre. C'est notre amour que je choisis. Je ne peux pas faire autrement. Sans toi, je sais très bien, je ne vis plus. Je ne peux pas imaginer un toi sans moi. Je ne peux pas. Que Dieu me pardonne, que le monde entier me pardonne. Papa, maman, désolé, mais je ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

* * *

><p><em> Naruto, au final, je choisis « Nous » !<em>


End file.
